


A Kitty or Two

by infiniteeight



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes Kitty on a date. Somehow, weirdness finds them anyway. Tiny, cute weirdness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitty or Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Webbgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webbgirl/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Котенок (или два)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548784) by [MouseGemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini)



> Just a bit of fluff for a friend having a bad day. Not betaed or any of that jazz.

"Guys!" Peter protested as Groot and Gamora herded him towards the open hatch. Freezing cold air wafted into the bay, stirring his coat and making the skin on the back of his neck come up in goose bumps. "I don't have time for this! I have things to do!"

Gamora snorted. "Things like antagonizing every government from here to Knowhere? You've been picked up by four different bounty hunters in the last three weeks, Peter. Lay low for a while. Let things calm down. Go on a date." She planted a boot in his chest and sent him tumbling out of the hatch, landing with a muffled _whump_ in snow at least two feet deep. 

He lay there, looking up at his ship flying away. "A date?" he asked no one, and sat up. There was nothing to see but forest and snow and blue sky. "With who?"

Standing, Peter brushed off the snow and turned around a couple times, trying to get his bearings. After a moment he caught sight of something that looked man-made and headed off in that direction. He'd just gotten close enough to recognize the cracked concrete entrance when a figure emerged. "Peter?"

 _Oh. That's who._ "Hey, Kitty," Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Surprise?"

She looked at him for a long moment and then shook her head. "For both of us, I bet," she said. "I got to watch your arrival on the monitors. "You want to come inside?"

If Peter was remembering right, this base used to be a prison and was currently housing a whole lot of paranoid mutants and teenagers. "You want to come out?" he counter-offered. "We could get lunch or something."

Kitty arched an eyebrow. "And who will be paying? I don't exactly have a stable income at the moment."

Peter beamed, because if that was her only objection, they were golden. He held up his mobile computer. "Take me to any ATM and I can convert my currency to something Earth will accept."

"You actually took the time to get a bank account on Earth? Now I am impressed," Kitty said, lips quirking into a smile. 

More like a program that could establish a back door connection between any bank on Earth and his usual off world account and arrange for a transfer via an unsuspecting customer's existing account. Hey, as long as the balance worked out the same, right? "More or less," Peter said, smiling back. Kitty's eyes narrowed, but she didn't call him on it. Peter did his best to look charming.

She paused one more time, then said, wistfully, "I don't suppose you could find me a kosher deli? The few times we get out of the base, that isn't what anyone is looking for, even on supply runs."

"We might have to fly around a bit," Peter said, "but we can find one, if you aren't in too much of a rush."

"Okay, then," Kitty said. She called into the base and Peter did an internal victory dance and tried to figure out how the hell he was supposed to recognize a kosher deli.

As it turned out, it was completely impossible to recognize much of anything from the air. They had to land. Peter touched down just outside of town, casting an uncertain look at Kitty as she stepped off his foot and solidified--flying was a lot faster when she phased to reduce wind resistance and protect her eyes. She was dressed in her yellow and black uniform. It wasn't anything particularly weird in Peter's experience, but this was a rural Canadian town.

Catching his look, she grinned and fiddled with something on her wrist. There was a flicker and then she was dressed in hiking boots, blue jeans, and a fluffy fleece-lined jacket. "It might not be your fancy outer space technology," she said, "but we have a few tricks up our sleeves."

Peter chuckled and waved expansively for her to precede him into town. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes but stepped past him. After a moment, he jogged to catch up and fell into step beside her. "So how do we know a kosher deli when we see one?" he asked, making sure the more conspicuous bits of his tech were tucked away. 

"You don't see it," Kitty said. She tapped her nose. "You _smell_ it. Trust me, I'll know."

It took them maybe twenty minutes to walk from the outskirts of town to the main drag. It wasn't a big town. Peter kept his eyes open as they walked, even though he wasn't sure what they were looking for, which was probably why he caught the flicker of movement from between two garbage cans in a--well, it was a narrow side street, but he wasn't sure it qualified as an alley. He slowed to a stop.

"Peter?" Kitty asked. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I saw..." he trailed off, then stepped into the side street and crouched down next to the garbage cans. "Somebody there?" he murmured.

"There's nothing-- Oh!" Kitty crouched down next to him and peered down at the grey and black striped kitten that appeared abruptly between the garbage cans, as if from thin air. It wasn't that dark down there, was it?

Tentatively, Peter held his hand out to the kitten. Instead of drawing back in fear, the little thing _leaped_ , landed on his forearm, and proceeded to scramble all the way up to his shoulder, where it sank its claws into his jacket and leaned against his neck. "Whoa!" Peter said, and huffed a laugh. He reached up and stroked it gently on the head. "Easy there, little guy." He blinked. "Girl, sorry."

He and Kitty straightened up, and she gave him an odd look. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Peter shrugged. "I just do? Something tells me this isn't a regular kitten."

"I think living with Rocket has gone to your head," Kitty teased. He stepped out of the side street and she frowned as she followed him. "You're just going to walk away with it?" He shot her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, her. What if she belongs to someone?"

"I'll keep an eye out for lost kitten posters," Peter said, "but I think this one is a lot further from home than that."

She laughed as they set off down the street. "You're just looking for an excuse to play white knight again."

Peter flashed her a grin. "Well, the first time I came to the aid of a Kitty in distress worked out pretty well."

Kitty groaned loudly. "You did _not_ just say that!"

"I couldn't resist!"

"Lucky for you," Kitty said, "I've heard a lot worse. Come on, I'm sure the little damsel there would like lunch, too."

It took them almost another half hour of wandering, but they did find a kosher deli, a tiny hole-in-the-wall type place that nevertheless made Kitty light up with pleasure when they opened the door and the smell of food drifted out. Their knees knocked together under one of the place's three small tables, and though there was barely space on the table for their plates, the kitten ran down Peter's arm and managed to find a place to perch, taking scraps of roast beef from his fingers as they chatted.

"She's smart," Kitty said, watching with a soft expression as Peter fed the kitten.

"I think she's a lot more than just smart." There was something about the way the kitten moved or looked at him that really did remind him of Rocket.

"Not everything is sentient, Peter," Kitty said, amused. "Your personal experience aside."

"Living on Earth has gone to your head," Peter grinned as he echoed her earlier comment. "It's always safest to treat things as sentient until you're _really, really sure_ that they're not."

"Sentient or not, she _is_ a pretty cute kitty."

"She's not the only one." Peter waggled his eyebrows.

Kitty snorted a laugh. "You're not subtle at all, are you?"

Peter shrugged. "Part of my charm?"

_~Yes.~_

Peter froze, because the word had popped right into his head. He looked at Kitty, who was just as wide-eyed. Slowly, Peter looked down at the kitten. She tugged the scrap of roast beef hanging from his fingers free and scarfed it down before looking Peter right in the eye. _~It was obvious you're from off planet,~_ the kitten sent. _~You will take me home.~_

The two of them looked at the kitten for another long moment, then up at each other.

"I told you so," Peter said solemnly.

Kitty broke down laughing, then shook her head and held out a scrap of pastrami to the kitten. "What do you think?" Kitty asked her. "Does he get a second date?"

The kitten gave Peter a long, evaluating look while she nibbled on the pastrami. _~Yes. After he takes me home.~_

"Well," Peter said. "Who am I to argue with a Kitty?"

Neither of them showed it, but Peter got the feeling both Kittys were pleased.

~!~


End file.
